The new cultivar ‘PPP MIL PK05’ is a product of induced mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GEDI THREE MIL’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/118,273, using gamma ray treatment at a dose of 20 Gy. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September 2003 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP MIL PK05’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.